Fuyu no Hanabi
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Baca aja... a


_Gin... sebenarnya kau ingin kemana?_

_Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan?_

_Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku...?_

_Wajahmu yang selalu tertutup oleh topeng senyuman itu. _

_Aku selalu tidak bisa menebaknya! _

_Itulah sebabnya, kenapa aku benci padamu yang seperti itu..._

Rangiku termenung didepan jendela yang terbuka. Hari yang aneh baginya. Rumah Inoue merupakan pemandangan yang asing baginya. Jarang sekali dia bisa melamun seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin karena sekarang tidak ada gangguan Hollow maupun Arrancar yang datang. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk didepan jendela apartemen Inoue yang sedang terbuka. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa, Rangiku merasa tidak bersemangat sekolah untuk hari ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sementara Inoue pergi ke sekolah. Suasana apartemen Inoue membuatnya berpikir tentang masa lalu.

Dia menghela nafas sejenak. Mengingat masa lalu itu terasa menyakitkan. Apalagi seseorang di masa lalu kita mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kita mengerti. Rangiku benci hal itu! Dia tidak ingin terganggu oleh kata-kata Gin sebelum akhirnya Gin pergi bersama dengan Aizen dan juga Touzen.

"Baka..." Gumam Rangiku pelan. Lalu kembali melamun. Kota Karakura yang sedang cerah. Suasana riuh yang tetap menemani kota itu berjalan. Rangiku mengalihkan perhatiannya keatas langit yang biru. Dia melihat burung yang sedang terbang. Dia berpikir, seandainya saja dia bisa bebas terbang seperti burung itu. Mungkin dia akan mengejar Gin...

Hueco Mundo, dimana markas Aizen berada. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, dan juga para Shinigami lainnya berkumpul. Ini adalah pertempuran terakhir! Rangiku menanamkan kata-kata itu dalam-dalam. Supaya hatinya tidak gundah saat bertemu kembali dengan Gin. Dia sempat ragu, apakah dia akan mengerti apa yang dilakukan Gin. Apakah Soul Society masih bisa memaafkan Gin dan dapatkan Gin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Doushita?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang merupakan jendral yang memimpin Rangiku dan juga para Shinigami divisi 10.

"Iie, nandemoarimasen... (Tidak ada apa-apa)" Jawab Rangiku singkat.

Ternyata menjadi wakil jendral itu tidaklah semudah yang Rangiku pikirkan. Disatu sisi, dia harus melindungi jendral dan juga para Shinigami yang lain jika sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Di satu sisi, dia harus memilih antara jendral atau teman masa kecilnya yang merupakan jendral divisi lain. Ada saja yang selalu membuat Rangiku terpaksa melawannya meskipun sulit...

"Matsumoto, kita berpencar. Aku akan ke sebelah sini." Jelas Hitsugaya mengambil jalan sebelah kanan.

"Ya!" Jawab Rangiku yang mengambil sebelah kiri. Seberat apapun itu, sesulit apapun itu. Perintah harus dijalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya! Rangiku sudah bertekad, dia akan mempertaruhkan semua kekuatannya dan juga dirinya meskipun dia harus bertarung melawan orang dimasa lalunya.

Dia berjalan menyelurusi lorong-lorong yang masih terus menampakkan jalan yang masih sangat panjang. Rangiku tetap berjalan lurus kedepan, tanpa memikirkan yang lain lagi.

"Yaa...(Hei)!" Muncul suara dibelakang Rangiku. Gadis itu segera berbalik dalam keadaan siap untuk menyerang. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Akhirnya Rangiku memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dan berbalik arah lagi. Saat sedang ingin berjalan, dia melihat wujud seseorang yang sudah lama ada di ingatannya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu. Wajah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia tebak itu.

"Gin..." Rangiku terpana. Dia bisa bertemu Gin. Ini terlalu cepat! Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi mungkin ini ilusi, orang itu adalah Gin! Dia benar-benar Gin...

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah, Rangiku?" Bahwa suaranya pun tidak berubah sejak saat itu. Rangiku tidak membalas. Dia masih dalam keadaan siap, dan selalu waspada. Gin pun menghampirinya sampai akhirnya jarak mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Padahal sudah susah payah aku menhampirimu..." Ucap Gin seperti kecewa. Rangiku semakin bingung dengan sikap Gin. Benarkah Gin ingin bertemu dengannya? Apa yang ada dipikiran cowok itu sekarang?

"Gin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Rangiku jujur. Dia ingin mendengar jawabannya sendiri dari Gin. Dia ingin tahu, yang yang sedang dipikirkan cowok itu. Rangiku berharap supaya Gin mau menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Bagaimana yah...?" Jawab Gin merasa tidak ada apa-apa. Rangiku kesal karena dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Gin. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa menebak pikiran cowok itu. Dia kesal karena Gin juga salah satu dari pengkhianat Soul Society.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!!! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!! Inikah yang kau inginkan!!!" Rangiku berteriak. Mengeluarkan semua amarah yang selalu dipendamnya. Berharap Gin akan memberitahunya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu?" Gin akhirnya bersuara lalu menatap Rangiku. Rangiku bingung dengan sikap Gin. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Gin sekarang.

"Gin..." Ucap Rangiku pelan. Dia berusaha menerima semuanya. Meskipun sulit...

"Gomen naa, Rangiku." Ucap Gin pelan. Rangiku kata-kata Gin itu. Kata-kata yang juga diucapkan Gin saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Aizen. Rangiku ingin tahu arti dari kata-kata.

"Doushite ayamaru no(Kenapa kau minta maaf)?" Tanya Rangiku pelan. Gin masih tidak menjawab, masih mengamati Rangiku dari kejauhan.

"Dakara, Anta no koto ga kirai no yo... (Karena itulah, aku membencimu...)" Ucapnya hampir menangis. Pedih yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa...kalau kau membenciku..."Ucap Gin pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Itu tidak apa-apa buatku."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rangiku bingung. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu maksud Gin.

"Itu...aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..." Jawab Gin pelan dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum itu. Sama sekalli tidak memancarkan raut kesedihan yang dalam. Meskipun Rangiku tahu, biarpun dia tersenyum, Gin selalu menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dalam-dalam dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahuinya, termasuk Rangiku...

Sejak pertempuran terakhir itu, Gin sudah tidak menampakkan diri lagi. Entah ada dimana. Rangiku sempat berpikir, akankah Gin sudah meninggal ataukah pergi ketempat yang jauh...meninggalkannya... Rangiku berharap supaya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Gin. Meskipun harapan itu semakin lama semakin menghilang karena lamanya waktu berjalan. Dia sudah kembali dari Hueco Mundo dan dia kembali ke Seireitei dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang wakil jendral divisi 10. Dengan harapan supaya dia bisa menghilangkan ingatan Gin dari dirinya Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa... entah kenapa...

"Cuaca yang sejuk..." Gumam Rangiku saat sedang tidak ada tugas. 2 tahun sudah berlalu, Ichigo sudah tidak lagi menjalankan tugas-tugas yang diperintakan yamamoto-taichou... sekarang Soul Society tidak lagi terancam karena keberadaan Hollow. Semuanya...

Tiba-tiba saja salju turun. Mengingatkan Rangiku akan kenangan masa lalunya...

"Yuki... (salju)" Gumamnya pelan. Rautnya menjadi sedih. Dia kembali teringat akan Gin. Apakah Gin sudah kembali? Ataukah...?

Tiba-tiba saja Rangiku teringat akan rumah yang dulu ia tinggali bersama dengan Gin. Rangiku segera bergegas menuju rumah itu dengan harapa dia bisa menemukan Gin.

"Gin...?" Rangiku memanggil pelan. Dia berpikir mungkin saja akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Ternyata rumah itu kosong. Tidak ada satu pun yang tinggal disitu... Rangiku merasa kecewa.

"Naiya...Rangiku ka?" Rangiku tiba-tiba tersentak. Terdengar suara yang dinanti-nantikan Rangiku. Dia kembali berbalik kearah punggungnya. Gin sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Gin?" Rangiku terlihat lega. Gin sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Okaerinasai...(Selamat datang)" Ucap Rangiku pelan. Tersenyum lembut kearah Gin.

"Tadaima...(Aku pulang)" Balas Gin juga tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya bersatu kembali. Bersama layaknya musim dingin yang memancarkan salju dengan indahnya...

_Doko e yukitai? nan ni naritai?_

_Aisareru koto ga kowai dake_

_Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo_

_Yokatta no noi zannen ya..._

_Naoranai no ne_

_Fuyu no Hanabi..._

The End


End file.
